Vikings of the North (Origins)
Vikings - The Warriors Vikings are known for their warrior like culture and their nature to start killing things before they fully understand them. The Vikings are much stronger then the normal human, and larger. They wear some armor, such as chainmail and helmets, but they do not wear plate. Their weapons vary from person to person, but their most famous is the Axe. Shields are made of metal and wood, lightweight and sturdy. Made to last. Vikings also have a strange liking to sheep. History Vikings were mainly separated into settlements, each one minding their own business. They were the 'young ones' of the Kindred Lands, comprised of men and women who were tired of their old lives of comfort and went up north to live in the extreme cold and danger. As more and more Vikings poured into the North, land became scarce, and thus, the first Viking Unification War began. Vikings were already famous for their combat prowess, having to fight off countries who wanted to claim the North as their own. First Unification War The First Unification War was fought over land, though it was not a war over unification, it was called a Unification war due to the massive amount of settlements that were rallied under 2 separate factions. One faction, the Lightning Shrouds, boasted that their warriors were far stronger then any in the world and would be able to defeat any army in the world. The promise of fame and glory was appealing to many Vikings. The second faction, the Ice Javilins, promised fair amounts of land to each settlement, promised large amounts of food and resources. The Ice Javilins also boasted that anyone who followed them would never go hungry or cold. The promise of food and warmth was also very appealing to the Vikings, as land and resources grew short due to the bad leadership of many settlements. The war began when a band of Lightning Shrouds attacked and pillaged a settlement under Ice Javilin protection. Battles in the First Unification War usually was lining up massive armies facing each other, and then charging into one another. Battles of endurance and strength, instead of strategy. The war was a draw as each faction decided that it was absolutely stupid to keep on fighting this way. Second Unification War The Second Unification War was a war for real unification. The Ice Javilins, decided that it was finally time to unite all Vikings under one rule, and to become a prominent world power in the Kindred Lands. Battle was revolutionized by Gyrd Grimson, who used clever battle tactics to outflank and surround his foes, and force them into submission, instead of just smashing armies into armies. His tactics allowed him to defeat a larger force with a smaller one. This war was much less bloody, but still is one of the bloodier battles in the Kindred Lands. Current Date The North is now unified under the rule of the Ice Javilins, who kept their promise. Very rarely, a person would go hungry, or become cold. The Vikings of the North began to make ships and started to fish for food, in addition to hunting on the land. They are currently under massive attack by the land of Rhileha.